A Trainers Start
by Final Heir
Summary: This is a three part test story that details the main character time until he goes on his journey with his sister. Updates may be minimal, please R&R!
1. Part 1

Dear Journal,

Last night was tenth birthday, and I was all set up to go to Kanto with Kate, but ever since what happened in my home town in the Pokoh region I've been asked to wait until my little sister turns ten so I can keep an eye on her while she travels Sinnoh to be a Coordinator. I guess I'm a little mad that for because someone attacked us that I have to fall behind my friends, but at least moms being lenient and letting me get my starters. It's late so I'll talk later. Also, I need to remember to find that Attack Dex that dad sent me for the Pokoh region and the Isshu region when I get the chance. Charmander and Turtwig are going to be the strongest in the world!

This young man's name is Nathen Pierce; he's a unique individual who can connect with other Pokémon deeply. Nathen hales from a far away region called Pokoh. His father is a leading Pokémon researcher in the works of Pokémon Evolution, but he also dabbles in the ancient history of the power known as Aura. Nathen's mother is a retired Pokémon trainer; she's dabbled in many things from the league to being a coordinator. He also has one sibling, a little girl who's only 4 years old. She's a fun little girl that everyone enjoys being around. This small family may seem like any other, but they hold a more important role in this world's development and safety than they think.

"Hey Nathen, can I talk with you?" a light voice asked.

"Oh, hey Crystal. Sure, but shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Nathen asked as he turned towards the door to his large room.

"I know I should, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making have to wait until I'm old enough to go on my journey." Crystal said as she walked into the room looking down.

"It's not your fault Crystal; the fault should go to whoever attacked us in Pokoh. And besides mom's just worried that if you were to go out on your own that you would be at risk of being attacked by whoever attacked us." Nathen said as he knelt down to his sister.

"I know, but I'm scared that you'll fall too far behind and you won't be able to catch up with Katie and the others." Crystal said as she looked up and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry sis, I'm not going to fall behind. I might not be able to take on the Indigo League like I've been planning, but I'll still have incredibly strong Pokémon when I take on the Sinnoh League." Nathen said as he pulled his sister close.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked as she wiped away her tears.

"When mom went with me to Prof. Rowan's lab to get my Pokémon she told me that I could travel between Twinleaf Town and Jubilife City to battle with wild Pokémon and raise my Pokémon up. If I train them up right, I should have a Charizard and a Torterra by the time we leave, with luck anyway. Now why don't you go grab one of you dolls, you can stay in here with me tonight." Nathen said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Crystal said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

As Crystal ran towards her room the children's mother walked into Nathen's room.

"Hey Nathen." The woman said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Nathen asked his mom.

"Not much, I heard what you told Crystal and I'm happy that you're taking this so well." Mrs. Pierce said calmly as she rested up against the door way.

"I guess that I'm just going to have to accept that my gift will always be a burden until I learn how to fully control it, won't I?" Nathen said as he sat on his bed.

"Listen about your gift, I think that it's time you learned what it is and why you have it." Mrs. Pierce said as she sat on the bed next to Nathen.

"Hey Momma." Crystal said as she walked into the room with a Vulpix doll.

"Hey hon. you need to hear this too." Mrs. Pierce said as she put Crystal on her lap.

"Hear what?" Crystal asked.

"I'm going to tell you of our families past. Alright, Nathen do you remember the stories your father told you back when we we're in Pokoh?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"You mean the ones about Auracia?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, you see your father has been researching them for some time now, and the data he's found has led him to believe that he may be able to find out whether someone is a descendent of a past Auracian. And he first used his experiment on both him and me." Mrs. Pierce said calmly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"What happened with the experiment?" Crystal asked.

"The results came in positive for both of us. Both your father and I are descendents of two Auracians, and that means you two are Auracians also. But your father also found a deep reservoir of aura in both of us. I already knew that I could use aura since I was 17 but your father had been using it since he was as old as Nathen is." Mrs. Pierce explained as she laid Crystal down in the bed.

"So if we're Auracians than does mean that Crystal and I can use Aura also?" Nathen asked.

"Yes, when you were born your father ran a test and learned that your Aura was immense and incredibly powerful. He did the same for Crystal, her aura may even be stronger than yours but right now it has many internal seals that will prevent her from accessing it." Mrs. Pierce said as she stood up.

"Now that you mention it I did feel an intense sensation when the lab in Pokoh was destroyed 5 years ago. Maybe that was my Aura awakening." Nathen said as he lay down next to Crystal.

"Perhaps, but for right now please take care not to peruse this power." Mrs. Pierce said as she walked towards the door and shut the lights off. "Good night you two."

"Mom, can I take Charmander and Turtwig out to Lake Verity to do some training?" Nathen asked as he started to sleep.

"Sure, just remember that I don't want you running off." Mrs. Pierce said as she shut the door.

Tonight, Nathen and his sister learned of their ancient heritage. And now with a plan Nathen looks towards his future as a trainer and an Aura user. As night roles into day Nathen is the first to awaken

"Ugh, today I start my training." Nathen yawned as he stretched his body out.

"Ugh, good morning Nathen." Crystal yawned as she rolled awake.

"Morning sis, I'm going to Lake Verity to do some training. I'll be back soon alright." Nathen said as he hopped out of the bed.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep so I'll see you then." Crystal said as she snuggled into the bed.

"Alright, sleep tight." Nathen said as he left the room.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading out to Lake Verity. I got my Poketch, so I'll try and get back before it gets dark." Nathen said as he grabbed his back and rushed towards the door.

"Okay dear, I'll head down there with Crystal later on when it's time lunch." Mrs. Pierce said calmly.

"Okay, I know that I'm going to get stronger!" Nathen said as he rushed outside.

"That boy is just like his father." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile.

The day moved on simply, not much happened. But when the day started to shift into night something that will affect Nathen forever came forward.

"Whoa, great job today you two. We really got some intense training done." Nathen said calmly to his Pokémon.

"Turtwig!" Nathen's Turtwig called out.

"Charmander!" Nathen's oddly colored Charmander called out.

"Alright, take the night off, I'll let you two back out when it's time for dinner." Nathen said as he called his Pokémon back.

"Alright now to head back home. Wait…what's this feeling?" Nathen asked as he looked around him.

As Nathen looked around an injured Riolu fell out of the woods.

"Whoa, it's a Riolu. And it's hurt!" Nathen said as he rushed to the Pokémon's side. "Hey are you alright?"

"_Yeah, a good night's rest should do me some good._" The Riolu said weakly.

"Wait you can talk?" Nathen asked surprisingly.

"_No, you have a strong aura around you that's remarkably similar to mine. So through that I can communicate with you._" Riolu grunted.

"Alright, but right now we need to get you to the Pokémon Center so that Nurse Joy can look after you." Nathen said as he tried to help the Riolu stand.

"_No, I can't accept help from someone I don't even know!_" Riolu shouted.

"Please Riolu; it's my job as a trainer to help injured Pokémon. And if you have a trainer their going to want to find you." Nathen said.

"_My trainer abandoned me, I'm a weak Pokémon and I can't even use a move that belongs to my race._" Riolu grunted as his eyes began to water.

"Then that trainer doesn't even deserve to be partners with a special Pokémon such as you!" Nathen called out as he dropped down next to the Riolu.

"_Huh?_" Riolu asked.

"Riolu and Lucario are special Pokémon since they are the only ones that can utilize their aura based abilities. And any trainer that looks down upon a Pokémon as special as you don't deserve to have you." Nathen said calmly.

"_You're right, but I'll never be able to learn how to control my aura._" Riolu said as he wiped away his tears.

"Don't talk like that! You may not see it but I'm an Auracian, and I'll help you control your aura along with my own!" Nathen called out as he stood up.

"_I knew that there was a reason why you had such an enormous aura around you, but what can we do to learn how?_" Riolu asked as he crouched down.

"If you'll let me take care of you and if you'll accept me as your new trainer, then we can begin our training tomorrow." Nathen said as he knelt down to the Riolu and took his bag off.

"_Alright, I accept you as my new master, and as my partner._" The Riolu said as Nathen started to treat him.

"Thanks Riolu, I really appreciate it. Listen, I'm under strict rules right now, and I can only have my Charmander and my Turtwig with me, so I'm going to have to leave you here. Are going to be okay with that?" Nathen asked as he pulled out a Pokeball, a blue scarf, and small Pokeball holder on a string.

"_I'm alright with it, it may be awhile before I can go around other people, and I've always preferred sleeping under the stars._" Riolu said as Nathen tied the scarf around Riolu's neck.

"That makes two of us. Now, this scarf was a gift from my sister so try and take care of it." Nathen said as he stood up.

"_Alright._" Riolu said as he pulled on the scarf.

"Now, welcome to the family." Nathen said as he tossed the Pokeball forward.

As Riolu came in contact with the Pokeball he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Alright, I caught a Riolu! Now come on out." Nathen said as his Riolu appeared before him.

"Here, I can't have you in the Pokeball all the time, so for now how about you wear it to signify that you belong to someone?" Nathen said as he attached the ball to the string and placed it around Riolu's neck.

"_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow._" Riolu said as he took a few steps back.

"Here's my berry case, it's full with different kinds of berries so help yourself to it." Nathen said as he stood up.

"_Thanks, good night._" Riolu said as he walked over to a tree.

"Good night." Nathen said as he started towards Sandgem Town.

"_I guess I've finally found a true home._" Riolu said as he jumped into a tree.

"I'm home! Sorry it took so long, I had a run in with a wild Pokémon." Nathen said as he walked into his house.

"Hey Nathen! How was your training?" Crystal asked as she walked up to Nathen.

"Great! Charmander and Turtwig are really powerful." Nathen said as he walked into the kitchen with Crystal.

"I'm glad that you're back, you almost missed dinner." Mrs. Pierce said calmly.

"Thanks, but if it's all the same, today was a rough one so I plan on heading straight to bed." Nathen said as he grabbed a bun and walked towards the stairs.

"Alright, get some rest my brave trainer." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile.

"I think something's wrong with Nathen." Crystal said to her mother.

"Don't worry, Nathen's probably just itching to get back out there and get back to training." Mrs. Pierce said to her daughter.

"Can't Nathen go on his journey? He could just come home when it's time for my journey." Crystal asked.

"Listen hon. I had Nathen wait because I was worried that if you went out on your own you would be attacked by the people we're running from." Mrs. Pierce said as she knelt down to her daughter.

"I know, but I don't think that it's fair that all Nathen has the option to do is train his two starters. Can't you at least let him capture more Pokémon so that he can at least get set with other types of Pokémon?" Crystal asked sweetly.

"I'll think about it, but right now you need to get ready for bed. So hurry up stairs and I'll be up there to tuck you in." Mrs. Pierce said.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to it." Crystal said as she hurried up the stairs.

"That girl really cares about her brother, they're lucky to have each other." Mrs. Pierce said as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Night brother." Crystal said as she rushed down the hall towards her room.

"Night Crystal." Nathen called.

"Hey hon. what are you doing?" Mrs. Pierce asked from the door way.

"Nothing much, just trying to come up with a plan for training." Nathen yawned.

"I guess you want to make sure that you're training runs smoothly for the next 6 years?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Yeah, if I'm going to keep those two at top strength then I'm going to need to know what I need to work on, and lucky for me the PokéDex tells me where my Pokémon are excelling in and where they need to improve." Nathen said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, just wrap up and get some sleep." Mrs. Pierce said as she shut the door.

"Alright, today's been an interesting one." Nathen said quietly as he went deeply into thought.

Dear Journal,

After learning that I'm a descendent from the Auracian, I was a little excited to learn that my abilities are a gift, and what's better I found someone to learn these abilities with. Charmander was able to master our Flame Wheel + Flamethrower combination, and Turtwig is making progress with our "Solar Armor" combination. And tomorrow I get to learn what my new Riolu can do. Short entry today, but I'll talk again tomorrow night. See ya!


	2. Part 2

Dear Journal,

Tomorrow marks my dear sister Crystal's 7th birthday. This means that it's been about 3 years since I've been held back on my journey, but that doesn't matter right now since my friends have come down for the little princess's birthday. Last night I asked the professor's assistants to help scatter a few things around the forest surrounding Lake Verity. I've planned a large Scavenger Hunt mixing in a Pokémon battle, Tag, and Hide and Seek. In a nut shell, each team along with their Pokémon needs to find the items on their list without being caught by the other teams. If one team catches another than they need to hand half of the items over to the team that they found. I guess I must be boring you with the rules… oh great. I'm talking to a sheet of paper!

Alright, I'm sane again. Anyway, it's been a few years since I last saw my friends. I've been getting letters from Mike and Drew for the past few months detail their journeys and all their "greatness". But right now what I most happy about is that I'll be able to see Kathryn again. I know Crystal's going to enjoy tomorrow greatly!

P.S. I need to remember to keep Riolu's presence a secret from the others; I don't want all of our hard work to go to waste!

Talk again tomorrow night!

Over the past three years Nathen and his Riolu have made great strides in perfecting their abilities, while also keeping their training a secret. And even though their training has been intense, neither Riolu nor Charmander and Turtwig have been able to evolve into their stronger stages.

"Hey Nathen, are you excited about tomorrow?" Crystal asked as she walked into her brother's room.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking you?" Nathen joked as he backed out from his desk.

"I guess, but it's been about three years since you've seen Katie and the others. So I was thinking that you would be happy that you'll be able to talk with them again." Crystal said with a smile.

"I guess you're right. And the only thing that I'm really wanting to is spend time with Kate again." Nathen said as he sat back in his chair and a shade of red shot across his cheeks.

"Is that because you like her?" Crystal asked causing her brother to quickly lean backwards and fall over.

"Ow." Nathen said calmly as the red on his face intensified.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes?" Crystal asked as she walked towards the door.

"How about we forget this ever happened and maybe I'll consider letting you see something that I've working with for the past three years?" Nathen said as he stood up and picked up the chair.

"I guess that'll work, but remember this: I will find out who you like. And I'll take upon myself to bring you closer to her!" Crystal said as she ran down the hall towards her room.

"That doesn't sound good." Nathen sighed as he lay down in his bed.

"Maybe Crystal's right, maybe I do like Kate. I wonder…does she like me like the way I do her?" Nathen said to himself his face turned red and he rolled towards the wall and went to sleep.

Tomorrow marks the half way point before the Pierce children begin their journey through this world, and it also marks a turning point in the bonds between the Pierce children and their friends.

(Sandgem Town Park, 3:00 P.M.)

"Nathen, where are you taking me?" a blindfolded Crystal asked.

"It's a surprise, now watch your step." Nathen said as he led his sister.

"Can I take this blindfold off now? It's starting to get annoying." Crystal asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah you can take it off." Nathen said as he took a few steps to the right.

"What the?" Crystal said as she took the blindfold off and noticed the decorations.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said.

"Wow!" Crystal said as she walked into the center of the crowd.

"Happy birthday hon." Mrs. Pierce said as she walked up to her daughter.

"Thanks mom, this is great! But where's Katie and the others?" Crystal asked as she turned towards her brother.

"That's the next part; the boat that they're taking should be arriving any minute now. So I figured that we should be the ones to go down to the harbor and greet them." Nathen said as he walked up to his sister.

"Really?" Crystal asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah, so we had better get down to the harbor before the boat does." Nathen said as he started for the harbor.

"Right!" Crystal said as she followed her brother.

"Be careful you two!" Mrs. Pierce called out.

"We will!" Nathen and Crystal called back.

"Don't worry Marie; I'm sure they'll be just fine." Prof. Rowan said.

"I know professor, but I'm just being my usual self. You never know when "They" may show themselves." Marie said as she followed Prof. Rowan back to the rest of the guests.

"Made it! Now we just have to wait." Crystal said as she took breath of the sea air.

"That's right, and I asked Kate to send out her Beautifly to find us so that we know where to look." Nathen said as he took in a deep breath as well.

"This sight is just beautiful." Crystal said as she noticed her brother pulling out a camera. "Another picture?" Crystal asked sweetly.

"You know it. Oh, hold that pose." Nathen said as he turned towards his sister and knelt down to her height.

"Okay." Crystal said calmly as she struck a pose without knowing that a Beautifly had landed on her head.

"And got it, now look at the guest that decided to perch itself on your head." Nathen said as he pocketed his camera.

"Huh? Oh!" Crystal said as she noticed the Butterfly Pokémon on her head.

"Beauty!" the Pokémon called out as it started to fly around Crystal's head.

"Nathen!" a voice called from behind Nathen.

"Huh? That must be Katie." Crystal said as she looked towards the water.

But to their surprise the only boats in sight were far out of range to be able to hear anything. What really set in the fact that Kate and the others had yet to arrive was when Nathen was forced down to the ground by a girl who had landed on him.

"Oh Nathen, I've missed you so much!" the girl said as she nuzzled into his back.

"Wait that voice." Nathen said to himself as he regained consciousness.

"Estella?" Nathen asked as he tried to push himself up.

"You remember me! I've been counting the days until I could see you again! And I couldn't just sit back and wait to see you!" Estella said as she got off of Nathen's back and sat down.

"It's nice to see you again, and you're lucky its Crystal's birthday so I'm sure mom won't question why you're here." Nathen said as he straightened up and sat in front of Estella.

"Who?" Estella asked sweetly.

"Oh that's right, you've never met." Nathen said as he signaled for his sister to come over.

"Estella, this is my baby sister Crystal." Nathen said as Crystal sat next to him with Beautifly still on her head.

"Well aren't just cute." Estella said sweetly.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you again Katie." Crystal said calmly as she branded a smile.

"Katie? I'm sorry little one, but that's not my name." Estella said as she noticed a boat pulling up.

"Hey Nathen! We've made it!" a female voice called from behind.

"Oh, now that sounds more like Kate." Nathen said as he turned towards the boat.

"Um, I'm a little confused here." Crystal said as she tried to figure out who the girl next to Nathen was.

"_Wait, if dear sisters here, than this is the perfect time to mess with her a little._" Estella said in her mind as she stood up along with Nathen and then latched onto him.

"Oh hello dear sister! It sure has been a long time!" Estella called out as her grip on Nathen got tighter.

As Kate heard this her heart rate increased a little and she spiked with jealousy, but dismissed it since now wasn't the time to let her rivalry of love with her sister get in the way of Crystal's day.

"Yes it has, but I'm more curious as to why you're here." Kate called out as she rushed over to the group.

"Hey Kate wait up!" two boys called from behind her.

"Hey Mike! Drew! I t sure has been a long time!" Nathen called as he managed to get free from Estella's grip.

"Yeah it has, how's Charmander and Turtwig been?" one of the boy's asked.

"They're at the top of their game Mike, but you'll see for yourself later on." Nathen said as he retook Estella's grip.

"And how have you been princess?" the other boy asked Crystal. "Just fine, but I'm still confused at which one is Katie and who the other one is." Crystal said.

"I guess I should fix this, Estella would you mind standing next to your sister?" Nathen asked.

"I guess." Estella said as she released her grip.

"Alright, everyone this is Estellise Flora, but Kate and I've called her Estella for short. And she is our good friend Kathryn Flora's twin sister. Both of them have been good friends of mine since we all lived in our home town." Nathen explained.

"I figured something was strange considering they looked exactly alike." The second boy said.

"That's right Drew; now back onto what Kate had said earlier: Why are you here Estella?" Nathen asked as he turned towards Estella.

"That's right; I thought that you were at home with mother and father back in Pokoh." Kate said as she walked towards Nathen.

"The thing is: I was with dad on his boat when the captain said we were entering south-eastern Sinnoh sea space. It was then I remembered that Nathen lived in the area so I used the Pidgeot that I got for my birthday last year to fly over." Estella said with as she laughed lightly and a large bird landed behind her.

"Wow! That's the biggest Pidgeot I've ever seen!" Drew said as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_**Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten enemies. It can fly at mach 2 speeds.**_

"The PokéDex also states that most Pidgeot are 4' 11" and weigh around 87 lbs, but the PokéDex says that this specific Pokémon is 6' 4" and weighs 99.5 lbs." Drew read off before putting his PokéDex back in his pocket.

"That's about right; you see our dad funded a special breeding center that's attached to the Pokémon Center in Pokoh. It's guaranteed that any Pokémon you leave there will come out with any changes you request and at the peak of their form!" Estella explained with a proud tone.

"That may be true, but there's no heart in it! A Pokémon's true nature and abilities come from the bond they share with their trainer!" Kate argued.

"And that's why you'll never be accepted into our fortune!" Estella argued back.

"It looks like they have some family differences." Mike whispered to Nathen.

"Yeah, and was that bit about a fortune?" Drew asked slyly.

"Kate and Estella come from a prestige family, and Kate's been removed from the running for their fortune since she won't accept her father's methods for raising Pokémon and she won't accept money as a way to prove herself as a person." Nathen explained as he and everyone else watch Kate and Estella continue to argue. "Now listen you three, Kate doesn't want the fact that she's rich to affect how people look at her, and so I want you to keep what I just said to yourselves! Understand?"

"Right." The three said at the same time.

"Good, now how about you two stop arguing so that we can get back to the party?" Nathen asked as he tried to break up the argument.

"You're right, we shouldn't be arguing right now. It's little Crystal's birthday and that's why we're all here." Kate said as she knelt down to Crystal's height.

"And I'm glad to have you all here! Especially you Katie!" Crystal said as she lunged out at Kate hugging her. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Kate said calmly.

"Alright, let's get back to the party!" Nathen called out as he started for the harbors exit.

"Right." everyone said.

With the inclusion of an unexpected guest, the day moves on and as the day starts to draw to a close we find Nathen, his sister, and his friends at the Verity Lakefront.

"So what's this game that you've got planned?" Mike asked as he walked out towards the lake.

"Pretty much it's a scavenger hunt, now for the pairs. I'll be with my sister, Drew how about you and Mike partner up and Kate you and Estella partner up?" Nathen asked.

"Fine by me." Mike said.

"Whatever, as long as I come out on top I don't care who I'm with." Drew said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I'll take my sister, she doesn't know the way around here, so knowing her she'd get lost." Kate said as he sister scoffed at the remark.

"Fine, but I'd much more rather be partnered up with you!" Estella said as she grabbed onto Nathen's arm.

"Alright then, choose you Pokémon." Nathen said as he got his arm loose with Kate's help.

"What do you mean? I thought that this was a scavenger hunt." Mike asked.

"While that is true, I decided to add a few rules. First, each team can use up to two Pokémon. This consists of one from each member. Second, I'll give each of you a list consisting of 30 items that I had Prof. Rowan's assistants scatter throughout these woods. It is your team's objective to find 10 of these items and bring them back here before sunset. And with it being around 5, that gives us 3 hours. Now back to the Pokémon, if you come across another team, you may use your Pokémon to confront them. This will take place as a double battle. If the confronted team escapes then the hunt continues, but if the confronted team is cornered then they are required to hand over half the items they've gathered. And Vice Versa should the Confronted team corner the attacking team." Nathen explained as everyone took in the rules.

"I get it, but what constitutes as a prize?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, what do I get when I win?" Drew asked.

"Cheeky aren't you, I had it so that you get to keep the items that you find, but I guess that I can think of something more if need be." Nathen said as he scratched his head.

"Alright, I guess that'll work." Drew said.

"Now as I said earlier, choose your Pokémon." Nathen said as he pulled out his two Pokeballs.

"Alright, let's go Squirtle!" Mike called out as a small blue turtle appeared in a flash of light.

"Come out Grovyle." Drew called as large gecko appeared in a flash of light.

"So your team is Grovyle and Squirtle, now how about Kate and Estella?" Nathen said as he turned towards the twins.

"I choose Quilava." Kate said as her volcano Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"And I choose my Arcanine." Estella said as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"Then I'm going to have to put some restrictions on him." Nathen said.

"Why?" Estella asked.

"I'm sure Arcanine is a powerful Pokémon that has gone through with your fathers breeding process, but it's because of that that I'm going to have to restrict his abilities. So if you plan on using him, you can't use his speed or his senses." Nathen explained.

"Alright, then I choose Growlithe." Estella said as a large red dog appeared in a flash of light.

"Unlike my other Pokémon, Growlithe here has been more like a pet than anything else, so I asked dad not to run him through the breeding process." Estella said calmly.

"Alright then, I guess I'll use Charmander and Turtwig." Nathen said as he called out his Pokémon.

"Now, here are your lists." Nathen said as he handed a list to Kate and Mike.

"Let's see, some of these items you can find at a basic store." Mike said as he looked over the list.

"Right, but the ones at the bottom are hard to find, and most of them consist of evolutionary items." Kate said as she pocketed the list.

"Correct, and to keep you from cheating each item has a special mark on it. So you can't pull out a similar item and use it." Nathen said.

"Alright, let's get this scavenger hunt under way!" Mike called out.

"Alright then, on the count of three. One…two…THREE!" Nathen called out as everyone turned towards the forest and ran into the forest, but Nathen and Crystal stayed behind.

"Why'd we stay back Nathen? We aren't going to win if we hold back." Crystal asked as she turned towards her brother.

"Did you forget last night already?" Nathen asked.

"Huh?" Crystal said as she started to think.

"Last night, I said in return of forgetting the conversation we were having I would show you something special." Nathen said as he looked towards the colorful summer sky.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Crystal said excitedly.

"Calm yourself, now listen: this is to remain a secret just between us. No one else can know about him, not even mom. Understand?" Nathen asked as he knelt down to his sister.

"Alright." Crystal said softly.

"Riolu, you can come out now!" Nathen called out as a shadow jumped out of the trees.

"Wow. It's a Riolu! I've never seen one before." Crystal said as she walked out towards the Riolu, but for every step she took the Riolu took a step back.

"Don't worry Riolu; she's family so it's okay to go near her." Nathen said.

"_Okay._" Riolu said.

"Wow! And it can talk too! This must a really rare Riolu! Wait, isn't that the scarf I gave you three years ago?" Crystal asked as she noticed the blue fabric around the Riolu's neck.

"It is, remember three years ago when I said I had a run in with a wild Pokémon? Well this is the wild Pokémon. Or rather he was before I captured him. Now with my help we've been training to utilize our aura based abilities. Anyway, on topic with the scarf, I decided to give it to him for good luck. Are you okay with that?" Nathen said as he grabbed the Pokeball from around the Riolu's neck.

"Of course, is that his Pokeball?" Crystal asked as an explosion went off in the woods.

"Sounds like they're really going at it. And yes this is Riolu's Pokeball, and you're going to be the one to use him for this contest." Nathen said as he placed the Pokeball in Crystal's hand.

"Really?" Crystal asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Riolu and I have been training hard, but I still need to perfect my strategies with Charmander and Turtwig. So while we're walking around Riolu will be by your side, and if we get confronted by anyone else he'll jump into the trees and I'll handle them." Nathen said.

"Alright!" Crystal said as she grabbed Riolu's paw.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Crystal." Crystal said sweetly.

"_It's a pleasure; I'm at your command my lady._" Riolu said as he blushed slightly.

"Alright everyone let's get going!" Nathen said as he rushed into the forest with his Pokémon.

"Right, come on Riolu!" Crystal said as she ran into the forest pulling Riolu along.

"_Right._" Riolu said as he stabilized himself and started to run along.

With Nathen's team starting their hunt, we move to the battle at hand between Kate and Drew.

"Alright Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" Drew called out as his Pokémon perched itself on a tree branch.

"Grovyle!" Grovyle called out as he lunged out at Quilava with two blades glowing on his arms.

"Quick, dodge and use Smokescreen!" Kate called out as her Pokémon jumped back and shot out black smoke.

"Quil!" Quilava called out.

"Good now let's get back too Estella and Growlithe." Kate whispered as she ran away from the battle.

"Darn! Why can't I corner her? Every time I get my chance she pulls a fast one! I wonder what Nathen see's in her?" Drew said to himself as Mike walked up to him.

"Did you win?" Mike asked.

"Does it look like it?" Drew shouted.

"Sorry, but I was able to find a Fire Stone and a Hyper Potion, which brings our total to 5 items." Mike said as he opened a bag.

"Wait didn't we have 6 items?" Drew asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but Estella cornered me and took the Water, Leaf, and Thunder Stones we found." Mike chuckled as he took a few steps back.

"GREAT! Now we're tied with them again! But at least we're ahead of Nathen." Drew shouted in anger.

"_Hey Nathen, I found a Pokeball and a Potion!_" Crystal can be heard yelling in the woods.

"Sounds like Nathen's on the move and they're close." Mike said.

"Good, because I want to battle him and make sure he doesn't win!" Drew said as he ran towards where he thought he heard Crystal's voice.

"This won't end well." Mike said as he followed him.

_Meanwhile, with Kate and Estella…_

"_Hey Nathen, I found a Pokeball and a Potion!_" Crystal can be heard yelling in the distance.

"Sounds like Crystal, I guess Nathen must be starting at the top. I saw those two items way back at the forests entrance." Kate said as she followed her sister.

"Ha! I found one!" Estella said as she picked up a Dusk Stone.

"Good job sis that brings our total up to 6, 4 more to go." Kate said as she checked of the dusk stone.

"Kathryn, I need to talk with you." Estella said as she stood still.

"What's wrong? You rarely ever call me by my whole name." Kate asked as she followed her sister into a small cave.

"I want to end this silly rivalry we have, so will you please just leave me and Nathen alone?" Estella asked as she stood in front of the caves entrance.

"I can't do that Estella; you know that I love him as much as you do! That's why we made that challenge! We've been striving for it since we were kids! You were even the one to make up the rules for the challenge! No tricking him and no outside help, and the winner is decided when Nathen confesses his love for one of us and seals the deal with a kiss!" Kate called out.

"I know, but I can't imagine losing him to you! He's everything to me, and I can't accept losing his to anyone especially you!" Estella yelled as a large Rhyperior carrying a huge rock walked up behind her.

"Estella…what are you going to do?" Kate asked hesitantly as she backed into the cave while her Quilava stood its ground growling at the Rhyperior.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose him. Rhyperior, close off the cave with Strength." Estella said with a hint that she was crying as she took several steps back so that the Drill Pokémon could use its move.

"Quick Quilava, go get help!" Kate yelled as her Quilava ran out of the cave just as it was being sealed.

"_Estella, please stop this! You're a kind person that would never stoop to something like this!_" Kate could be heard calling out from within the sealed cave.

"I'm sorry. Rhyperior, please break the top of the rock so that air can flow in." Estella said softly.

"Rhy." Rhyperior said as he smashed the area above the rock causing a small hole to form.

"Good now return." Estella said as she called back her Pokémon and turned away from the rock.

"_Please Nathen, help me._" Kate could be heard calling.

As Kate is held prisoner within the sealed cave, Nathen pulls closer to victory.

"Alright, with that we've found 8 of the thirty items. Which one should we go after next Crystal?" Nathen asked as he handed Crystal the list and pocketed an Ultra Ball.

"How about, this one?" Crystal said as she point towards the list.

"The Rare Candy? A tough one, let's do it!" Nathen said.

"_Something's approaching._" Riolu said.

"Is it a Pokémon or a human?" Nathen asked.

"_Pokémon and it's a fire type. But something's wrong, its emotions are wild. More scared and worried than how the Pokémon belonging to your friends were._" Riolu explained.

"Really? Wait a moment, what's that sound" Nathen asked as he turned towards a bush rattling and Crystal clutched onto his side.

"Quilava!" Quilava called out as he jumped out of the bushes and rushed up to Nathen panicking.

"Wait, isn't that Katie's Quilava?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, hey Riolu, what's Quilava saying?" Nathen asked as he tried to calm the Volcano Pokémon.

"_He's saying that Kate's been trapped in a cave by her sister._" Riolu translated.

"Why would Estella trap Kate? It doesn't matter, if she's in trouble than we've got to move." Nathen said as he turned towards Quilava.

"Right!" Crystal said.

"Quilava, lead the way!" Nathen said.

"Quilava!" Quilava said as he turned back towards the location he came from.

As Nathen and his team ran towards the cave, Estella had stumbled across them but remained at a distance.

"Maybe I was being selfish, it's obvious that he cares more about Kathryn, but that doesn't mean that I still can't put up a fight for him." Estella said as she clutched onto the tree she was hiding behind harder. "Huh, the Rare Candy, this makes 10. But from what I did, I don't deserve to win."

Several seconds passed before Estella finished thinking.

"I need to go help my sister!" Estella said as she ran towards the cave.

As the rescue op. begins Mike and Drew are aimlessly walking through the woods.

"I could've sworn that I heard them this way!" Drew called out.

"I guess the sound must've echoed." Mike said as he looked towards the sky.

"It's getting late; look we've already found our 10 items so let's head back to the lake front and wait for the others." Mike said.

"NO! Knowing Nathen he's already there waiting for me! I won't accept losing to him, right Grovyle? Grovyle?" Drew asked as he noticed Grovyle looking in the caves direction.

"Is something wrong Grovyle?" Drew asked again.

"Vyle, gro grov gro Grovyle." Grovyle said calmly.

"What did he say?" Mike asked.

"Someone's in trouble." Drew said calmly as he stared at Grovyle who just nodded with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Grovyle lead the way." Drew said as he started running in the direction Grovyle was facing.

"Grovyle!" Grovyle said as he jumped up into the trees.

"Hey wait for me!" Mike called out as he ran towards Mike.

As Drew and Mike make their way towards the cave Nathen and Crystal had arrived there and were trying to think of a way to destroy the rock without harming Kate.

"Hey Kate! Are you alright in there?" Nathen called into the cave.

"_Nathen? Yeah I'm alright, I'm glad to know that you found me!_" Kate called back.

"How exactly did you get trapped in here?" Nathen asked.

"It's my fault." Estella said from behind them.

"I was reckless and caused a rock to fall into the path. I got scared and tried to go look for help." Estella said shyly.

"Kate I'm sorry for what I did, I should've helped you and I shouldn't have put myself before you." Estella called.

"_It's okay; you did what your heart wanted._" Kate called back.

"Alright, let's try and get the rock out of the way. Turtwig, use Energy Ball!" Nathen called out as his Turtwig release a glowing green ball of energy.

As the smoke started to clear the rock barely had a scratch on it.

"Crap, alright Charmander use Metal Claw and Iron Tail!" Nathen called out as Charmander's claws and tail began to glow.

As the Lizard Pokémon began to pummel the rock very little damage was done.

"Oh no, nothing's happening Nathen." Crystal said as Charmander pulled back from exhaustion.

"Man, I can't pull Riolu out, his Aura Sphere's really unstable but the power would destroy the rock in a single shot. What am I going to do?" Nathen asked himself.

"Combine Rock Smash with Focus Punch Grovyle!" a voice called from around the side.

"Drew? Grovyle?" Nathen asked as he saw the Wood Gecko Pokémon appear and smash the rock in a bright flash of light.

But as the full power of the attack was release Crystal lost her balance and started rolling down the hill towards the lake.

"Crystal!" Nathen called out.

"I got her!" another voice called out as he stopped the falling girl.

"Oh, thanks Mike. You're the best." Nathen said as he realized who it was that stopped her.

"No problem, she looks a little tossed around but she'll be fine. Lucky it was a grass clearing or she might be worse off." Mike called back as he let the girl rest on his shoulder.

"You're right, oh wait. Kate!" Nathen said as he turned towards the cave.

"I'm alright, thanks for helping me everyone." Kate said with a smile as she walked out of the cave.

"No problem, but we got about 10 minutes to get to the clearing." Drew said as he turned towards the clearings direction.

"You're right, and I guess with everyone alright the contest is back in action.

"Right, and now I leave the sleeping princess in your hands." Mike said as he transferred Crystal to Nathen's back before running towards Mike.

"I guess they must've found their ten items, and we're missing still missing one. How about you two?" Nathen asked.

"We have all ten." Estella said before Kate could talk.

"And I'd like you to have this. I found it on my way back here." Estella said as she placed the Rare Candy she found in Nathen's hand.

"This is the Rare Candy on the list alright; thanks now let's get going you two." Nathen said as he started for the lakefront clearing.

"We'll join you in a moment; I need to discuss something with Estella." Kate called back.

"Alright, I'll see you then!" Nathen called as he got closer to the clearing.

Within moments the area got quiet excluding the Pokémon in the area.

"Kate…" Estella started before being interrupted.

"Hey Quilava, thanks for going to get help. Take a nice long break." Kate said as she returned her Quilava to its Pokeball.

"Kate, I was serious back there. I'm really sorry for how selfish I was. My heart wasn't in the right place; I should never have put my love before my family." Estella said as she began to cry.

"Please Estella, don't cry. I'm happy that you came to my aid. I knew that you would make the right decision and come back to help me. I love you Estella, you're my sister and no matter how strong our rivalry gets you'll always be my sister." Kate said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Thanks Katie, I really appreciate it." Estella said as she returned the hug.

"Now how about we rejoin with the other?" Kate asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Right, we'd better hurry since we still have a chance at winning." Estella said.

"_I WIN!_" a voice was heard ringing through the forest.

"Or maybe not, let's take a quick way. Kirlia use Teleport!" Kate called out as they instantly disappeared the moment a Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

Back at the clearing a very exhausted Drew is lying in grass excited.

"I can't believe it, I actually beat you!" Drew gasped.

"I know, but you had a head start and I was carrying Crystal." Nathen argued.

"Whatever, a win is a win. So along the items what else do we win?" Drew asked.

"We'll determine that back at my house." Nathen said as he heard Crystal grown.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Nathen asked.

"Dizzy." Crystal giggled as she went back to sleep.

"Ha, well let's head back my place to determine what everyone won." Nathen said.

"What do you mean what everyone won?" Mike asked.

"I had it set up so that each team received what they found after the hunt, but now your team will receive something more to determine you as the winner." Nathen said.

"Hey guys." A female voice said from behind Nathen.

"Hey you two, I'm guessing Psychic Type?" Nathen asked.

"Yup, I used my Kirlia's Teleport." Kate said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Alright, let head back to my place!" Nathen called out.

"Right!" Everyone but Nathen responded as they rushed towards Sandgem Town.

"_Is Crystal alright?_" Riolu asked as he appeared next to Nathen.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. Thanks for sticking by her side." Nathen said as he grabbed Riolu's Pokeball from Crystal's hand and reattached it to the string around Riolu's neck.

"_No problem, she's a kind hearted girl with an incredible Aura. It shines a bright white, when she'll be able to use it it'll be the strongest among us. It may even rank up with yours and Kate's._" Riolu said.

"Kate's?" Nathen asked.

"_She has a large inner aura that at this time may not be able to be used, but with time it will come out and possibly equal up to that of Sir Aaron and his Lucario if not for only a little while._" Riolu explained.

"I guess I'll have to make sure that we can control it when that time comes. Goodnight Riolu, I might not come down for training tomorrow. So take the time off and practice a bit." Nathen said as he started walking towards Sandgem Town.

"Goodnight Riolu." Crystal whispered.

"_Goodnight Nathen, and good night to you sweet princess._" Riolu said as he jumped into the trees.

Later back at Nathen's home, everything is being dished out to the teams.

"Alright, from the twin's team we have a Super Potion, a Great Ball, a Fire Stone, a Leaf Stone, a Water Stone, a Thunderstone, a Dusk Stone, a Shiny Stone, a Sun Stone, and a Dawn Stone. Looks like you've started a rock collection." Nathen said as he passed the items over to Kate and Estella.

"Alright, looks like we got some of the high ranking ones." Estella said as he sister responder with a nod.

"And from the winning team, they found an Iron Ball, a Hyper Potion, a Dusk Ball, a Timer Ball, a Premier Ball, a Heal Ball, a Moon Ball, a Heavy Ball, a Moonstone, and a Kings Rock. That's quite a set of Pokeballs, got any captures planned?" Nathen joked.

"Aw shut up." Drew said as he pulled the items towards him.

"And from my team, a Potion, a Pokeball, an Ether, an Antidote, an Escape Rope, a Full Heal, a Full Restore, a revive, a revival herb, and a Rare Candy." Nathen listed off.

"Incredible, you two found some of the really high items." Mike said while Drew just remained dumbfounded.

"I guess we're just lucky." Crystal said as she stood up and walked towards Mike and Drew.

"Alright, with that all well and done, what do we get for winning?" Drew asked.

"This." Crystal said as she gave both Drew and Mike a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thanks for helping me and Kate, I really appreciate it." Crystal said with a smile.

"No problem." Mike stuttered.

"Yeah, it was our pleasure Princess." Drew said.

"So what are your guy's plans now?" Nathen asked.

"I need to head back to Pokoh" Estella said after pocketing her PokeCell.

"Lucky for me our boats still in the area, so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Estella explained.

"I'll be heading back to Kanto to start some research." Kate said.

"And we're heading back to Hoenn; I still have a gym badge to get to the half way point." Mike said.

"He's right, I've already got 5 badges, but I'll stick with him so that I'll know what he learns." Drew said.

"Gee thanks, your company would have been enough, but did you have to ruin it?" Mike asked.

"Anyway, we'll be heading to the Pokémon Center." Mike said as he stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Alright, we'll see you off tomorrow. I'm glad that all of you came today." Nathen said as he stood up.

"Same here, I'm pulling for you when you start your journey." Mike said.

"Thanks guys." Nathen said as he walked to the door with everyone.

"Night Nate." Mike said as he and Drew left the house.

"Night guys, Good night girls, it was fun seeing you both again. I really missed the good old days when we played outside dad's lab." Nathen said as he received a hug from the twins.

"Same here and I'll be following you and Crystal on your journey through Sinnoh." Kate said.

"Thanks, and I hope your research goes well." Nathen said.

"And I'll be pulling for the both of you back home." Estella said.

"Okay, good night you two." Nathen said as he received another hug from the twin and a kiss on the cheek from both of them.

"Night." The twin red heads said as they left.

"Huh, well it looks like you're really enjoying your friends company." Marie said as she led her daughter up stairs to her room.

"I guess so mom, but right now I need to relax. Today was a rough one." Nathen said as he followed his sister.

"Night mom." Nathen yawned.

"Night hon." Marie said as she walked back into the main room.

Dear Journal,

Today was…interesting. I was expecting Kate, Mike, and Drew, but seeing Estella again was a surprise. And surprisingly she hasn't changed much. Still as open as ever, and still as clingy as heck. But I'm happy that the surprise I planed worked out so well, excluding the Kate being caved in part. That I didn't see coming, but what Riolu said has me troubled. Why would Estella block her own sister into the cave? It just doesn't seem like her. I'm going to cut this entry short, I'm exhausted. Night!

The following morning Nathen and Crystal saw their friends off and look towards the future with new sights and a new idea on what lies ahead of themselves.


	3. Part 3

Dear Journal

Tomorrow is Crystal's 10th birthday. Which mean I'm but 2 days from completing my promise to my dear mother! Although I'm ecstatic that I'll be exploring Sinnoh in 48 hours, I'm a bit disappointed that in the 6 years that I've been waiting that I haven't been able to evolve my Charmander, Turtwig, or Riolu. I guess my training methods aren't as good as I thought that they were…Enough! I need to be happy that I've been able to last out this long! And what's more I've mastered some of the basics for Aura control! I can fire off Aura Sphere's at pin point accuracy, My strength is incredible when I can focus my aura, I can talk with other Pokémon by changing my aura levels, I can even see others aura!

About a week ago, Mike, Drew and Kate came back to town for the little princess's birthday and while keeping my ability a secret I took a look at their aura. Mike has a low aura level, but it shines a bright blue and it's very stable. Drew has an unreasonably high level, but it's a rather dull blue and is quiet unstable…I guess it comes from how hard he tries to surpass me. I even took a quick look at Kate's, but what caught me off guard was how bright it was when she first showed up. Over time it dulled out to a natural light, it was a natural blue, but deep down there was a dulled red color. I could barely see it but I knew for a fact that it was there. It was incredible when I tried to focus on it; the power that came from it was too much even for me! And I think I'm one of the strongest Aura Users of this generation! Speaking of Aura, Riolu has made marvelous progress, he's final managed to use Aura Sphere to its fullest! Normally an Aura Sphere cannot be dodged, but when we first started there was a 50-50 chance of it actually hitting. Now, the attack is flawless, and it can even be charged!

Today marks my last day of training, so I had better wrap this up and pack up the camp so I can put the finishing touches on my battle strategy for the battle Mike and I are having tomorrow night. Talk later tonight!

"Alright, time to get this day underway!" Nathen yawned as he stretched his body out. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked if I could rough it this past week, my back is killing me."

_"Maybe so, but it was worth it for all the extra training we've been able to get out."_ Riolu said as he jumped out towards his trainer.

"True and I'll have to get used to it soon. I mean we can't always stay at a Pokémon Center." Nathen said as he turned towards his Pokémon. "Soon, we'll truly be able to put the skills we've acquired to the true test."

_"Right, so how should we start training?"_ Riolu asked.

"How about we work until 10 A.M., then I'll start with Turtwig and Charmander. Then I'll wrap up with you at about 8 P.M." Nathen said as he took a quick look at his Poketch.

_"I guess that'll work, what do you want to start on?"_ Riolu said as he backed away from Nathen.

"Since you can't learn Bone Rush yet, we'll use these poles to simulate them and practice surging your aura through other attacks." Nathen said as he grabbed two wood poles and tossed one to Riolu.

_"I guess our training methods will have to change a little once I evolve into a Lucario."_ Riolu said as he grabbed to pole and began sending aura through it. As the aura intensified the pole began to glow.

"Good, now let's see if we can maintain the flow while enduring and delivering attacks." Nathen said as he began to charge aura into the pole while also taking a battle stance.

_"Alright then, shall we begin Master?"_ Riolu said as he followed Nathen's lead.

"Funny, now prepare yourself!" Nathen called out as he rushed towards Riolu who blocked the downward attack.

As Nathen and Riolu go through their training regime, the Pierce household is just now waking up. "Ugh, right. Time to get ready for a new day!" Crystal yawned as she jumped out of her bed. "I wonder if Nathen's up. He's probably still asleep. His training has been getting tougher ever day for the past week."

"Tomorrow, I turn 10, then the day after that I begin my life as a Coordinator." Crystal said happily as she walked out of her room and down the hall.

"Oh, Good morning Crystal." a female voice said as she walked out of a room.

"Hey Kate, what were you doing in Nathen's room?" Crystal asked as she looked into the room.

"I slept in there, your mom invited me over after Mike, Drew and I said good night to Nathen. Who should be sleeping outside Lake Verity right now." Kate explained.

"Oh, I didn't know. I guess I must've dosed off pretty early last night." Crystal said.

"Not entirely, I didn't get here until about 10:30 P.M., so you were already asleep when I got here." Kate said as she walked down the stairs with Crystal. "Um, Crystal?"

"Yeah Kate?" Crystal replied.

"I was wondering if I can take your measurement one last time." Kate asked with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I guess, but what is this all for?" Crystal asked.

"It's a surprise for tomorrow, so I need to get any final changes." Kate said calmly.

"I don't think much will change in less than 24 hours, but I guess I can go through it once more." Crystal said as she turned towards the main room.

"Thank you very much! When you get the chance, stop by my room at the Pokémon Center." Kate said as she calmed herself.

"No problem." Crystal said calmly.

"Good morning you two." Marie yawned from the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Crystal said as she walked towards the table.

"Morning Mrs. Pierce." Kate said from the door way. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you and you can call me Marie. You've been a friend of this family for a long time so it feels weird having you call me that." Marie said as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs on the table.

"I guess so." Kate said as she sat the table.

"Crystal, would you mind taking breakfast to your brother? Knowing him he jumped straight into training and probably forgot to eat." Marie said as she placed a box full of food on the table.

"Sure, just let me get changed and I'll head out." Crystal said as she left the table.

"Why don't I just go and deliver it?" Kate asked.

"I don't want to ask too much of you dear, so please go about the day with what you want." Marie said as she turned the TV on.

_"Hello everyone, and welcome to Sinnoh Now! A few weeks ago the Kanto regions Grand Festival pulled to a close with the woman known only as The Eternal Rose pulling a stunning victory with her Quilava and Flareon. Tonight we will broadcast that battle. To all those Coordinators out there I recommend that you don't miss it!" _The anchor woman said before it cut to a commercial.

"Did the TV just say the Kanto Region Grand Festival's final battle?" Crystal asked as she rushed down the stairs in a blue pair of pants and a pink short sleeve shirt with a white heart on it.

"Yes it did, Sinnoh Now's going to show it tonight." Kate said softly as she went deep into thought. _"I can't believe that the battle was but a week ago."_

"This is great! I can't believe that I'll be able to wrap up my journal with a battle between two going at it for the title of Top-Coordinator." Crystal said happily. "Hey Kate, didn't you come here from the Kanto region?"

"Oh, yeah I did. Why?" Kate asked as she popped out of her thought.

"You didn't happen to catch the match before you took the boat did you?" Crystal asked.

"No, I took a double trip to pick up Mike and Drew from Johto before I came here. So I wasn't able to catch it." Kate said quickly.

"Oh well, the image of The Eternal Rose looks a lot like you. For all I know it could really be Estella. Or maybe it could be you." Crystal said causing Kate to start panicking a little. "Nah, Estella maybe, but you're not the contest type. You don't seem like the type to pull for appeal."

"Maybe you're right, I like the look of contests, but they aren't really something for me." Kate said as she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Crystal said as she ran out of the house.

"She really is a hyper one now a days." Kate said as she walked into the main room.

"I think that she's just excited about tomorrow. Anyway, how's the dress coming along?" Marie asked as the video phone began to ring.

"The dress is turning out great, I know for a fact that she's going to love it." Kate said as she walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to get changed then head down to the Pokémon Center to get the other two off their butts."

"Alright, I wonder who could be calling at this time of day." Marie said as an image of a man appeared on the screen.

"_Good morning hon_." the man said.

"Morning Aaron, how are things going down at the lab?" Marie asked.

"_Fine, a little boring since I'm the only one down here._" Aaron said with a small laugh.

"I guess that's what you get for putting so much focus on your work." Marie joked.

"_I thought that you were supposed to feel sorry for me._" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me, you're in a City where one of the world most evil organizations has us at the top of its most wanted list, and you're talking about me feeling sorry for you?" Marie said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Alright alright I get it. It was just a joke. Now that we're calm, how are our little trainers doing?" Aaron said trying to calm his wife.

"Nathen's down at Lake Verity training and Crystal just left to take him breakfast." Marie said after taking a deep breath.

"Did Nathen skip breakfast or something? I've never known him to get going this early in the morning." Aaron said.

"No, he camped down at Lake Verity for the night." Marie explained.

"Ah, so…how are you handling things down there?" Aaron asked his wife calmly.

"Surprisingly, rather fine. Life is really calm here, and the Organization hasn't shown its face since they tried to stop us from leaving Pokoh." Marie said softly.

"That's good. I'm glad that you're holding true to your promise to Nathen." Aaron said as he heard the rest of the lab's staff walking into the building.

"He really has been patient, but I'm worried that things are just going to get hard on him." Marie said.

"Don't worry, I can tell that he's been training his aura by the look of concern on your face. As long as they stick to grunts and recruits he should be just fine, and with luck he's learned to mask his aura. That will help keep him and Crystal hidden. So there's no need to worry right now." Aaron said calmly.

"I guess you're right, he really has made a lot of progress in it. I caught him training once, and told him about it that night. But instead of scolding him I told him that I was proud of him for taking charge in his abilities and moving forward responsibly." Marie said.

"That's great; I hope that everything will go smoothly." Aaron said.

"Listen I got to go, so take care. Also pass onto Rowan that I'll be sending a few things down for when they kick off. Love you." Aaron said as the screen cut out.

"I guess I should go prepare for the rest of my day." Marie sighed as she walked up to stairs without noticing that Kate was standing in the middle of the stairs with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh Kate, how long were you standing there?" Marie asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"I came in when you were talking about being at the top of a most wanted list in Pokoh." Kate said maintaining her concerned look as she took a few steps forward.

"Listen hon, you don't need to worry about it. This is something that our family has to deal with, so please forget about it." Marie said trying to turn Kate from her thoughts.

"No, because if you're on this organizations list, then what about me or my family? We could have the same trouble. I need to know so I can protect my family." Kate said sternly as she took a step back up the stairs.

"You were only a side incident; they wouldn't target you since you don't have any controllable Aura." Marie said trying to calm Kate.

"What do you mean a side incident? Does this have to with what happened 11 years ago? Is that why Nathen had to wait? And what about aura? What were you talking about Nathen being able to use aura?" Kate asked franticly as she tried to take another step back up the stairs but she tripped and fell down into Marie. "Please Marie, answer my questions. Nathen won't and I can't ask Aaron, so you're the only one that I can turn to."

"Alright, I'll explain what I know." Marie said as she pulled Kate down into a sitting position on the ground.

"Thank you." Kate said softly.

"Now, What I said to Aaron does have a little to do with the incident at the lab 11 years ago. And yes I did ask Nathen to hold back because of it, but it's not your fault either. I asked Nathen to hold back for his sister's sake." Marie said.

"Okay, but why are you on the top of an organization's most wanted list and how come Nathen can use aura?" Kate asked.

"We're on the top of the list because we are descendents of a unique race of people known as Auracians, and it's because of this that Nathen can use aura. The organization wants people who have a large supply of aura, and that's why they destroyed Aaron's lab 11 years ago. We didn't accept their request to join them and they destroyed the lab as a final warning. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily know one was hurt to badly, but you had lost your past. But to make up for that you were able to get most of it back in only a few hours." Marie said. "Anyway, back on topic, Nathen's been training to use this ability for most of 6 years."

"Okay, I think I understand. And I'd better get going." Kate said as she stood up.

"Alright, don't tell Nathen that you know this. We've been trying to keep this a secret and he's been doing this to protect those that he cares about." Marie said as she also stood up.

"Alright, I'll wait for the right moment to tell him." Kate said as she walked towards the door.

"Thanks." Marie said as she walked up the stairs.

"I guess I should help keep my eyes open for this organization." Kate said as she left the how and walked towards the Pokémon Center.

As Kate was being informed about a Pierce family secret, Crystal had arrived at Lake Verity. "Nathen, Are you around? I brought you breakfast!" Crystal called out as she walked out towards the lakefront.

"Yeah, just working here with Riolu!" Nathen called out as he jumped into the clearing and blocked an attack from Riolu.

"Well it's time to take a break, mom made this breakfast for you so you need to stop and eat." Crystal said as she set the box down and untied the cloth around it.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you one." Nathen said as he opened the box and called out his other Pokémon. "Alright guys, it's time for breakfast."

"Good morning guys, I hope that today's training goes well." Crystal said as she knelt down to Nathen's Pokémon.

"Char!" Charmander called out as he began to eat a bowl of Pokémon food that Nathen pulled out from his bag.

"Turtwig." Turtwig yawned as he knelt down and started to dose off.

"I guess little Twiggy is still tired." Crystal said as she rubbed the Pokémon's back.

_"Twiggy? She's cute and all, but did she just call me Twiggy?"_ Turtwig growly quietly.

"Sleep tight Turtwig." Nathen said as he took a quick bite of toast.

"Hey Nathen, do you know the legends of the three lake spirits?" Crystal asked as she stood up and walked out towards the lake.

"You mean the one about Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie? Yeah I know it, when I was sick I read one of dad's books on Pokémon legends." Nathen said as wrapped up eat his breakfast.

"They really sound like a set of interesting Pokémon don't they?" Crystal said as she placed her hand in the water.

"Yup, three Pokémon that have the ability to quell the Pokémon of Time and Space." Nathen said as he lay back in the grass.

"Wouldn't it be interesting to see one of them along our journey?" Crystal asked.

"Well, we are going to be travelling all around the region so we're bound to run into one if we decided to stop at the lakes." Nathen said as he sat up.

"I guess we'll just have to be lucky." Crystal said as she stood up.

"Luck has been on our side every so often, so I guess we'll just have to hope that it stays with us." Nathen said calmly. "Riolu, let's get back to it. Crystal, stay as long as you want. When you do head back tell Mom that I'll be back around 3."

"Okay, I hope that I'll be able to see Mesprit. Maybe I'll be able to challenge it to an honorable battle at some point." Crystal said as sat back down on the grass, took her socks and shoes off and soaked her feet in the lake. "I never really knew how calm the lake is this early in the morning."

"_Hey Turtwig, should we get to our own training?_" Charmander asked as he finished his food.

"_I guess, but shouldn't we wait for Nathen and his student to return?_" Turtwig yawned as he started to wake.

"_I guess we should, but lately they've really been intent on perfecting their ability. So I don't think that they'll mind if we start a little practice before they get back._" Charmander said as he stretched his body out.

"_I guess you're right, but what about the princess?_" Turtwig said as he looked towards Crystal as she continued to sleep.

"_I guess we just need to keep quiet and keep an eye out for our attacks._" Charmander said as he walked towards the woods.

"_Alright then, I guess I'll work on my solar attack. What about you?_" Turtwig asked.

"_I think I'll practice Fireball._" Charmander said as he looked towards the sun.

"_Alright then, but to keep from waking Crystal lets head to another part of the lakefront._" Turtwig said as he rushed away from Crystal.

"_I guess, but shouldn't we be at least at a point where we can rush to her if something comes along? She doesn't have any Pokémon so she can't defend herself if another Pokémon shows up._" Charmander said as he followed Turtwig.

"_Fine, here's fine. See, we have a perfect view of sleeping beauty over there._" Turtwig said as he looked back towards the sun.

"_Alright then, let's get this training section over with!_" Charmander called out as his tail flame grew brighter.

"_Right!_" Turtwig said as he leaf began to glow. As Turtwig and Charmander began their training process, a mysterious shadow appeared and watched over each of them as it landed next to Crystal.

"_So, you want to be able to see one of us? Your heart is strong and pure, so I guess you've earned a dream, but you'll have to wait for your battle._" A light voice said as the shadow touched Crystal's forehead before disappearing into the lake.

"Ugh, such a nice breeze today." Crystal sighed as she went back to sleep.

As Nathen trains his aura, and his starters are training their combinations, Crystal is sleeping peacefully as she dreams of her future as a Coordinator. "Alright Milotic, use Water Pulse!" Crystal called out.

"Dodge, Rapidash." A woman wearing a masquerade mask called.

Here, Crystal dreams of taking on the woman known as The Eternal Rose for the title of Top Coordinator.

"It's a real honor to be able to battle you for the title of Top Coordinator Ms. Rose." Crystal said happily.

"Believe me little one, the honor is all mine. To be able to take on one with such promise as you is a great thing." The Eternal Rose said calmly.

"I really appreciate the compliment now let's finish this!" Crystal said proudly.

"Come on Crystal, win this thing!" Nathen could be heard calling from the stands.

"Right, Milotic use Water Pulse then follow up with Aqua Jet!" Crystal said as her Pokémon charged a bright blue sphere of water before being enveloped in water and launching towards the Fire Horse Pokémon.

"Combine Flame wheel with Nitro Charge!" Rose said as her Pokémon became enveloped in fire and charged towards the water type. As the two attacks collided a large explosion went off taking Crystal to an isolated lake.

"What the, where am I?" Crystal asked herself as she looked around and notice that there was no path leading away from the lake side.

"Mes." A light voice said from the lake.

"Who's there?" Crystal asked.

"Mesprit." A Pokémon said as it appeared before Crystal.

"Are…are you Mesprit, the lake spirit of Lake Verity?" Crystal asked as she took a few steps towards the floating Pokémon.

"Sprit." Mesprit said as it started to float around Crystal.

"I'm happy that I've gotten to meet you. But I would still like to meet you outside of a dream." Crystal said calmly as Mesprit landed on her right shoulder.

"Mesprit." Mesprit said as it disappeared. As Mesprit's shadow dived back into the lake, Crystal returned to her base dream. As she recovered from a semi blinding light she noticed that The Eternal Rose's Rapidash had fainted and that her Milotic was still awake.

"Congratulations young one, it looks like you've won this battle. You really do deserve the title of Top Coordinator." Rose said as she returned her Pokémon and walked up to the surprised Crystal.

"Thank you, it was a tough battle. I can see why you are so respected in the contest world. I hope that I'll be just like you one day." Crystal said as he vision started to fade. Within moments Crystal had awakened to see that the sun had shifted.

"It's about 7:50 A.M.; I got here at about 7 so that was a pretty good nap." Crystal yawned as she looked around the lake. As she looked around she noticed Nathen's Turtwig fire off a Solarbeam after using a move called Synthesis. "Wow, Turtwig really has come a long way. I can't wait to see what that move will do in an official battle."

"I guess my legs must've fallen asleep." Crystal groaned as she rubbed her numb legs. "I hope that one day that dream will become more of a vision of my future, man this really hurts, but I need to get back home."

As Crystal stopped and looked back towards the lake her brother jumped out of the forest.

"Hey Nathen, I'm heading home now." Crystal said.

"Alright, tell mom and the other's that I'll be down here for a little while longer." Nathen said as Riolu jumped out of the forest.

"Alright, bye Riolu." Crystal said as she ran towards Sandgem town.

"Alright Riolu, even though it's earlier than normal our training is done for now. Turtwig, Charmander, it's your turn now." Nathen said as he turned towards the two exhausted Pokémon. "Wow, you two look tired. Don't tell me that you two decided to start training without us?"

"_Sorry, but you were taking a while with Riolu and I was pumped for battle!_" Charmander said mentally.

"_It was his idea; I just wanted to sleep until you were ready._" Turtwig said as he lay down.

"It doesn't matter now; I guess you two can take a break before we start back up again. I'm a little tired myself after the aura section." Nathen said as he leaned up against a tree.

"_Good._" Charmander said as he sat down and began to dose off.

"Get some rest you two." Nathen said as he started to nod off himself.

During the whole of Crystal's nap, Nathen's aura training, and his starters training we pull over to Kate who has arrived at the Pokémon center.

"Good morning Ms. Flora, I do hope that your night was well." the resident Nurse Joy said as she walked up to Kate with a tray full of Pokeballs. "Your Pokémon are all fully rested."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Kate said as she handed Nurse Joy the tray after attaching her Pokémon to her clip belt.

"Please, feel free to come and get me if there's anything else that you need." Nurse Joy said as she walked back towards the front desk.

"Alright then, I guess I should go get the others out of bed and on with their day." Kate said as she walked towards a staircase that led up to the Pokémon Center's residential rooms.

"Let's see…yup this is it." Kate said as she walked up to a door. "Hello; Drew, Mike it's time to get up."

"Guys? Oh boy, I swear. You two could take a lesson from Nathen. He's out there bright and early training and you two are sleeping away. And you two were always hard to wake up so I guess I'm going to need a little help." Kate said as she propped the door and took a few steps back into the hall. "Let's see, how about we use Pikachu."

"Alright Pikachu, lets wake these two up with a Discharge." Kate said as a female Pikachu appeared before her and released a blue lightning attack on the two sleeping boys.

After a large flash of light and a loud scream Drew and Mike were sitting on their beds covered in ash.

"Was that really necessary?" Mike asked.

"Not for you maybe, but since Drew really is a heavy sleeper and you can be at times I figured that I should do it the quick and easy way." Kate said as her Pikachu jumped up onto her shoulder. "You were great Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked lightly before Kate returned her to her Pokeball.

"Alright I'm up. Now what do you want with us? Shouldn't you be confessing to Nathen right now?" Drew groaned as he shook of the ash.

"How would you like to be hospitalized after an accident involving a Rapidash and a Manectric?" Kate asked angrily.

"I'll be good." Drew said softly as Mike only laughed at how easily Drew caved in.

"Speaking of which, is Nathen still at the Verity lakefront?" Mike asked.

"I think. Crystal should've gotten his breakfast to him by now." Kate said as she stepped out into the hall and leaned up against the wall next to the door.

"We're going to get changed so don't look in but you can keep talking." Mike said as he closed the door slightly.

"Okay." Kate said.

"Now, if Nathen and Crystal are at Lake Verity, what should we do with our day? With tomorrow being the big day there isn't much we can today." Drew said calmly.

"We've already planned to do our shopping for Crystal's gifts tomorrow while she's busy getting ready, so what else is there to do?" Mike said.

"Well we could always do some odd jobs around town so that we can earn up more money for when we do go shopping." Kate said from the hall.

"I guess that might work, I only have 500 Poké on me." Mike said.

"I've got 1500. How about you Kate?" Drew asked.

"I've already poured most of my money into fabric, so I've only got 100. I guess we're getting part time jobs today." Kate sighed.

"Oh well, let's see if any of the shop owners need any help." Drew said as he walked out of his room.

"I guess that'll be the best. Kate since you already have most of the dress done, you don't really need a lot of money to finish it. So why don't you see about lending one of us a hand." Mike said as he followed Drew.

"I guess that's true, I'll just take a small amount in case there's something more I need. If everything goes right I should be able to finish it with the fabric I have, but from the way things go I might need a few more feet of white silk." Kate said as she followed Mike and Drew.

"Mike how about you and I go look for a job. Kate I think that your client's here, so catch up when you're done." Drew called down from the bottom the stairs.

"Oh is Crystal here? Tell her that I'm in my room." Kate called down as she turned towards the door that leads to her room.

"Alright." Drew groaned.

"Okay let's get going." Kate said as she pulled out a note pad and a roll of measuring tape.

"Um Kate, I'm here to give my measurements." Crystal said from the hall.

"Okay, come on in." Kate said as she tied her long red hair back.

"Wow, look at all the fabric. What exactly are you making?" Crystal asked.

"A surprise, now stand still like I've shown you many times before and we'll be done in a few minutes." Kate said as Crystal got into position and Kate started measuring Crystal out.

"So, aside from this what do you, Mike, and Drew have planned for the day?" Crystal asked.

"Don't move too much please. And we're planning on doing some odd jobs to raise some money." Kate said.

"Sorry, and money for what?" Crystal asked.

"You silly, we decided that since we were a little short on money that we should go around and gather some more." Kate said. "Alright all set. Except for a few small alterations, as predicted nothing really changed much."

"Good, I can't wait to see what you've made." Crystal said as she sat on the bed.

"So what's your brother up to?" Kate asked.

"Either training or sleeping more likely. Before I came here he had just finished up some training with one of his Pokémon and he looked pretty exhausted." Crystal said.

"Really, which one? Turtwig's been a bit laid back recently and Charmander may have a lot of energy, but he wears out rather easily." Kate said.

"Rio…Ri…" Crystal stuttered as she realized that she can't mention that Nathen has a Riolu. "It was Charmander! Charmander was really balanced today and he looked like he could out last Nathen."

"Well that Pokémon sure is full of surprises." Kate said with a smile.

"Whew, I guess I dodged a bullet there." Crystal said to herself quietly.

"Alright, tell your mom that we'll be out and about if she needs us." Kate said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay." Crystal said as she followed Kate out into the hall.

"I'll see you tonight." Crystal said as she rushed down the hall.

"Crystal's hiding something, and I know Nathen's in on it. But I guess I shouldn't worry too much about it." Kate said as she walked down the hall and turned out of the Pokémon Center.

_Later around Sandgem Town..._

"Alright, let's see if I can find Mike and Drew." Kate said as she looked around the town.

"Hey Kate over here!" a light voice called.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Shine. How have you been?" Kate asked as a woman walked up to Kate.

"I'm doing great. And please, we've been like sisters for awhile now. Please call me Flay." Flay said.

"Okay, anyway, I was wondering if you've seen Mike or Drew around here somewhere?" Kate asked.

"Last I saw, they were lending Mr. Vice their Fire Pokémon services." Flay said.

"Okay, I guess they must think that Mr. Vice must pay well." Kate sighed.

"Why are they doing that anyway?" Flay asked.

"We need some money to get our gifts for Crystal." Kate said.

"So you're doing simple odd jobs?" Flay asked.

"Yeah, and I'd better go make sure that they're not taking things too far." Kate said as he started for Mr. Vice's Jewelry store.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Flay said as she turned back towards her crafts store. "Oh and Kate, if you need to earn a quick buck you could always come work at my store."

"Thanks for the offer." Kate called back as she started running towards the Jewelry Store.

Over the course of the Nathen ran his training, Mike, Drew, and Kate earned money for Crystal's gifts, and the Pierce household prepared for tomorrow. As night rolled along everyone gathered in the Pierce household for dinner and Kanto regions Grand Festival final match.

"Alright everyone, the battle will be starting soon." Nathen said as he helped Crystal bring food out to his friends.

"I can't wait to see the whole battle!" Crystal said happily.

"You sure do get giddy whenever a contest is brought up." Mike said.

"Of course! Any contest is worth looking at just to see how the contestants run their strategies and combinations." Crystal said sternly.

"I guess the little princess is fired up." Drew said as he started to eat.

"So with the battle still a few minutes away, does anyone have some interesting news or info they've come across?" Nathen asked.

"I've come across an interesting rumor." Mike said.

"Really? What is it?" Kate asked.

"Well, people have been saying that they've seen a unique Pokémon in the forest around Lake Verity." Mike said causing Nathen and Crystal to pause.

"Moreover, people have been saying that they've been seeing the move known as Aura Sphere." Mike said causing Nathen to start panicking.

"_I guess Riolu must really be determined, but I clearly told him to keep any training to a minimum._" Nathen said to himself.

"People have been saying that the Pokémon's probably just a trainer and their Lucario or Togekiss. I decided to take a look awhile ago and I think that it's actually a Riolu." Mike said causing Nathen and Crystal to panic.

"But I thought that Riolu can't use Aura Sphere until after they've evolved." Crystal said trying to cover.

"That's true, but I could've swore that I got close enough to see it fire off a blast at a rock before it jumped into the trees." Mike said as Sinnoh Now started up.

"I wanted to capture it, but I guess I'll have to over look it for now." Mike said as he turned towards the TV.

"Oh well, I'm sure that it was a powerful Pokémon. Oh look the battle's starting." Nathen said trying to turn everyone to the contest match.

"_Hello and welcome to tonight's special edition of Sinnoh Now! Tonight we'll be broadcasting the final battle of the Kanto regions Grand Festival, which ended but one short week ago. Now I do hope that you all enjoy this footage as I'm sure all other Coordinators will!_" the anchor woman said as the screen switched to a video of the battle.

"_Hello and welcome to the final battle of the Grand Festival!_" the announcer said as cheering could be heard in the background. "_Here, I'm proud to introduce the two competitors that will be competing for the title of Top Coordinator! On my right we have a woman wrapped in mystery, introducing The Eternal Rose!_"

On the announcer's right was a woman who was in a Scarlet strapless dress with gold lace wrapped around her chest and waist and she was also in red high heels. The woman had her long red hair held back with a silver tiara hair band and she was also wearing a white, red, and gold masquerade mask. This made it so that the only thing someone could tell about the person's face was that it was flawless and that she was wearing red lipstick.

"_And to my left we have her opponent, Nickolas Stone!_" the announcer said as she pointed towards a young man in a black suit. The man had dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"_It's an honor to be able to battle with someone as lovely as you, but I won't be holding back because of that._" Nickolas said as he pulled out two Pokeballs from his pocket.

"_Please, the honor is all mine, and I appreciate the compliment. And know that I won't be hold back either._" Rose said as she pulled two Pokeballs out from the lace around her waist.

"_Now will both competitors please show us their Pokémon?_" the announcer called out.

"_Ladies first._" Nickolas said.

"_How kind, Quilava, Flareon come forth!_" Rose said as she called forth her two fire types.

"_Interesting, I would have figured that someone that calls herself The Eternal Rose would specialize in grass type Pokémon, but in only one instant did I ever see you actually use a grass type. But it doesn't matter right now, Appear: Swampert, Metagross!_" Nickolas said as he called out his Pokémon.

"_Now let's put 5 minutes on the clock. Begin!_" the announcer said as 5 minute started counting down.

"_Now to quickly answer your response to my name, a rose can be formed by any means, so I represent the many roses and the different ways they can be formed. Now Quilava use Flame Wheel and Flareon launch him with Overheat!_" Rose said as her Quilava started spinning as it became enveloped in fire and it was launched by Flareon using a stronger flame.

"_Swampert use Water Pulse to defend and Metagross use Protect._" Nickolas said as his Pokémon cause as large wall of water to be formed and a barrier around the two Pokémon.

"_Huh, Quilava if you can, add a spiral into the motion and use Fire Spin._" Rose said as he Pokémon's motions changed and the fire intensified cutting through the wall of water and the barrier before colliding into the two Pokémon. As the three Pokémon recovered from the attacks more than a third of Nickolas's points had disappeared while only about an eighth had disappeared from Rose's total.

"_Her fame is well deserved, that combination was well thought out for something off the fly. Swampert, use Hydro Pump, Metagross use Hyper Beam._" Nickolas said as his Pokémon fired off a large blast of water and a concentrated beam.

"_Quilava, Fire Blast. And Flareon use Overheat._" Rose said calmly.

As the two trainer swapped attacks back and forth, the trainers watching at the Pierce household were at awe.

"Incredible, both trainers are at top form. It's only been 2 minutes and they're already causing such heavy damage." Nathen said as he focused his gaze on the battle.

"That fire combination was flawless, what do you think Kate?" Crystal asked as she started writing in a journal.

"The timing was perfect, and the execution was right on the mark. But the timing of the Fire Spin was off and overexerted." Kate said without realizing what she actually said.

"Wow, the way you said that it sounded like you were actually there." Mike said.

"I guess I got an eye for detail." Kate said trying to dismiss everyone.

"_A large explosion has just occurred after the Pokémon's attacks connected. We wait for the smoke to clear to see if the Pokémon are still in._" The announcer said causing everyone to fix their gaze on the screen even though they already know that Rose wins the match.

"_It appears that…The Eternal Rose has won the Grand Festival! At 3 minutes into the match, both Metagross and Swampert are knocked out!_" the announcer said.

"Incredible, I can't believe that such a battle can come forth. What did you think Kate?" Nathen said as his friend just remained silent. "Kate?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just remembering a past event; the battle really was an intense one. I'm a little hyped up for when we leave after tomorrow." Kate said.

"Alright everyone, I think we're good for today. I'm heading back to the Pokémon Center, who else is coming?" Drew said as he stood up.

"I'm coming." Mike said.

"Same here, I need to wrap up my project." Kate said as she stood up.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon." Nathen said.

"Okay." The three said as they walked out of the house.

"Did everyone just leave?" Marie asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, come on Crystal. Tomorrow's a big day for you so let's get to bed so that we can get to that big day." Nathen said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Right, night mom." Crystal said as she ran past Nathen and her mom up the stairs and towards her room.

"Good night mom." Nathen said as he walked up the stairs and turned towards his room.

"Night hon." Marie said calmly. "I guess after tomorrow their future will be in their hands. I only hope that they won't lose their way when they get confronted by the organization." Marie said as she went deep into thought. With night pulling forward everyone prepares for tomorrow.

Dear Journal

After tomorrow I can officially start my life as a trainer. I'm happy that I've been able to do so much training before hand. Also a downside is that I'll ending this Journal tonight, and tomorrow I'll be starting a new one to document my journey through this world. Good night life as a normal person, good morning to my life as an Auracian trainer.

_**With this story done I'll be focusing on 'The Azure Mist' mainly now, or until I publish another story. Please, Read and give a positive Review to the story! I really want to know what you think of this Story! ^_^**_


End file.
